


the rain and the sun

by chatnoirinette (maryssaj)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), adrienette - Freeform, just short n fluffy y'know, overly poetic garbage maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryssaj/pseuds/chatnoirinette
Summary: The umbrella scene but flipped, with Marinette giving the umbrella to Adrien





	the rain and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tumblr anon who requested this! :)

The rain came down in sheets. Adrien took shelter under the school’s covered patio while he waited for the car to pull up. He’d always thought Paris looked beautiful in the rain, kind of soft and hazy in the gray light, with the roads dark and slick and the raindrops bouncing off the roofs of the buildings to give them a sort of halo. He liked to watch the rain from his bedroom window. Sometimes he played a soft melody on his piano to accompany its song. But he didn’t usually get to see it up close like this, to be _in_ it, to be part of it, to smell it on the air and feel it on his skin. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was here, in the world, at his _school_. It was perfect.

Well . . . almost. He couldn’t help thinking about that girl—Marinette. She’d looked so angry and betrayed when she caught him with the gum. He hated that he’d made someone feel that way, even by accident. And now she wouldn’t talk to him at all. He hadn’t even had a chance to explain.

Adrien stared down at his orange sneakers, watching the rain pitter-patter against the concrete at his feet. He had waved to her when he walked into the classroom that day, but she refused to even look at him. He sighed. He was supposed to be making friends, and it looked like he’d already made an enemy instead.

Over the hum of the rain, Adrien heard something rustle behind him. He turned his head. It was Marinette! She was holding an umbrella, bright red with black polka dots. Like his new partner, Ladybug! Maybe that was a sign of good luck. Like his own lucky charm. This was his chance to make things right. His heart was thrumming like the rain, but he forced his mouth to open.

“Hey.” He offered a wave and a small smile. Marinette’s head snapped up. As soon as she registered who it was, she gave a little “_Humph!_” and turned away.

Adrien’s heart sank. He watched Marinette open the umbrella and raise it above her head. As she stepped out into the rain, Nino’s words echoed in his head: _Just be yourself!_ Adrien swallowed.

“Wait!” He found himself putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch. “P-please?” he added softly.

Marinette looked over her shoulder, not meeting his eyes.

Adrien took a steadying breath. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear.”

Marinette’s eyebrows raised, her lips parting.

“I’ve never been to school before,” Adrien went on. “I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of . . . new to me.” He shrugged and offered another smile, hoping that this time she would smile back.

Marinette’s expression softened. She turned around to face him. And then she held out her umbrella.

Adrien glanced at her hand wrapped around the handle and then back up at her, eyes wide. She was smiling gently now, and her smile was like the sun, even in the rain. She gazed at him, waiting, and her eyes were impossibly clear and blue. He hadn’t noticed before just how pretty she was. But standing there with a warm smile and eyes like a summer sky, with damp locks of dark hair framing her face, she looked like the first word of his favorite story, the opening note of his favorite song.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until a peal of thunder rumbled in the distance, startling him out of his reverie.

“I—but don’t you need it?” he stammered. “Someone’s coming to pick me up soon and—”

“It’s OK,” Marinette said. “It’s a gift. For a friend.”

_A . . . friend?_ Despite the chill of the rain, there was something warm in Adrien’s heart. His face relaxed into a smile. He reached out and took the umbrella, his skin tingling where their hands had brushed together.

“Thank you,” he said.

Marinette’s smile widened. “See you tomorrow.” She turned and walked away. He watched her go, clutching the handle of the umbrella. Plagg peeked out from inside his jacket.

“Did you see that, Plagg? She gave me her umbrella!” Adrien whispered. The warmth in his chest burned even brighter. “I think . . . that may be the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Plagg flitted up to Adrien’s eye level. “First day of school and we already have two lovebirds!” he teased.

Adrien laughed. “Whatever. She’s just a friend.” He froze, realizing what he’d just said. “Ah, a _friend_!”

He could still see Marinette walking down the sidewalk. She spread out her arms, palms up, and lifted her face to the rain. He couldn’t help but smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the car pull up. He didn’t want to leave. He wished he could run after Marinette and walk with her. But his father would be angry if he came home late.

Adrien plodded to the car where Gorilla was waiting, taking an extra-long time to close the umbrella so he could watch Marinette until she disappeared around the corner.

Adrien climbed into the car and gazed out the window as Gorilla drove them home. _Tomorrow_. He’d see her again tomorrow. And Nino too. His friends—his _friends_! And now that he had Plagg and Ladybug, he’d always have a friend around, no matter what.

He looked at the umbrella sitting on the seat beside him and smiled. Maybe it really was a lucky charm after all.


End file.
